Playlist
by Yuuki-Hanasaku16
Summary: Mi reproductor, mis canciones, mi vida. 10 Drabbles con todo mi esfuerzo para mis chicas del Fic "Leccion para el equipo Varonil del Raimon"


**Reglas:**

**1- Elige un personaje, pareja, o fandom de tu gusto. **

**2- Pon tu iPod o reproductor de música en random.**

**3- Por cada canción que toque, escribe un drabble inspirado en la canción relacionado con el tema escogido. Solo tienes el tiempo de lo que dure la canción. No planees de antemano, empiezas cuando la canción empieza y nada de repetir después. Cuando la canción termine, terminas de escribir. (¡Nada de saltar las canciones tampoco; usas lo que te toque!)**

**4- Haz diez de estos, y luego publícalo.**

**SE LO DEDICO DE TODO CORAZON A MIS CHICAS DEL FIC**

**NightmaRe - SnOW**

**Kazemaru-Bonnie**

**Yuuki pov**

No entendia que pasaba, me sentia entumecida, no me movia, me dolia cada articulacion, de los huesos, no podia ni ver, no queria que esta pesadez me invadiera mas, veia cada imagen a terradora lo que mas me ardia, lo que mas me heria: traiciones, engaños, discordias, envidias saboteos, entre nosotros y mas con "el".

No queria seguir asi que alguien me despierte, que alguien me diga que es un sueño mejor dicho pesadilla, y por Dios gracias a todo lo que fuera, te despertaste a media noche, me oiste gritar y ahora estabas aqui preocupado por mi, me aferre a ti lo mas que pude, tu me recibiste, llore, me acongoje, me escondi en tu pecho buscando una proteccion, un refugio de todo lo que me atormentaba, te reiste, buscaste tranquilizarme.

-Yuuki, solo ha sido una pesadilla-me dijiste frotando mi espalda, tus ojos ambar me tranquilizaron.

-Gracias-no sabias por que dije eso-por sacarme de ahi, por decirme eso, por quedarte aqui y tranquilizarme-te respondi entre sollozos.

-Cualquier cosa por ti-me dijiste en tono consolador-tu sabes que te quiero como a nadie-me susurraste al oido y luego me diste un beso en mi frente.

-Y yo a ti-te respondi timida pero segura, ya habia dejado de llorar me dejaste para que descansara y desde ese dia ya no tengo pesadillas

**Mirai - Kalafina**

**Endo - Kitty**

**Alejandra POV**

Ahora que se que todos mis sueños se haran realidad, que mi corazon no esta solo, realmente nunca lo estuvo, solo le faltabas tu, te decia con regularidad que eras un tonto, pero ahora se que era solo para molestarte, ya me siento libre de nuevo no mas dudas no mas penas, me hiciste sentir mejor, sentir unica y sobre de todo querida.

**FB**

-Ryusaki-te vi respirar y llenar de aire tus pulmones-ME GUSTAS MUCHO Y QUIERO QUE SEAS MI NOVIA, eres la persona que quiero en mi futuro-me dijiste avergonzado, todos los del equipo estaban con la mirada sobre nosotros

-Eres un tonto, no tenias que armar un escandalo-te reprendi, tu positividad me cansaba a veces.

-Eso que significa-preguntaste ingenuo.

-Que si Endo-me abrazaste y cargaste de inmediato y a la par todos aplaudieron-bajame no me tienes que cargar-obedeciste de inmediato.

**FFB**

Y ahora ese era el futuro que tenia por delante.

**Irony -ClariS**

**Kido -Kanaria **

**Sakura pov**

No te aguanto, no soporto que te portes como un caballero conmigo, hace dias que te portas asi, yo quiero pelear con tigo, amo hacerte enojar y me gusta que te fastidies, asi como me gustas tu, no soportaba no poder hacerte rabiar.

Que es diferente ahora que antes no lo era, mis emociones y las tuyas se reflejaban mediante esas tontas e infantiles peleas, extrañaba empezarlas y que me siguieras la corrienre, eso siento que era lo que nos mantenia unidos, de una extraña manera.

Iba a abajo por un vaso con agua, pero siento que se me cae la mandibula al piso, escuche enserio decir eso, dijiste que te gustaba, que me querias, que te portabas como caballero PARA CONQUISTARME, primero me senti feliz, pero ahora creo que ya tengo algo con que molestarte.

**Magia -Kalafina**

**Fubuki - Minnie**

**Minnie pov**

Ahora se que los cuentos de niñerias y princesas no existen y no creere mas en ellos, he perdido hace mucho la fe en que un principe azul venga montado en un corcel, y me pida matrimonio, te puedo decir que antes si lo creia pero toda mi vida hizo que dejara eso atras.

Pase mi infancia en Sun Garden. Ántes de que eso ocurriera yo y mi hermano vivíamos con mis padres. Tras la muerte de éstos, pase por un grave estado de depresión, no comía, no dormía y si seguía así mi salud correría peligro. Hiroto, desesperado, acudió a "Padre" y éste le prometió que me sacaría de ese estado. Los años pasaron, yo y Hiroto vivimos una vida normal junto a los otros niños del orfanato, hasta que "Padre" revivió sus ansias de venganza contra el mundo formando la Academia Alius. Por un tiempo, acepte la voluntad de "Padre" convirtiendome en delantera y subcapitana del Génesis, pero en el fondo sabía que lo que "Padre" planeaba estaban mal. Decidi escapar y revelarme contra "Padre", intente convencer a mi hermano pero éste estaba tan agradecido por lo que "Padre" había hecho por él, por mi y sus amigos que decidió cumplir su voluntad alejándose de mi. Ahora, mis antiguos compañeros la guardan rencor y me siento realmente dolida por no tener a Hiroto a mi lado.

Pero una voz me saco de mis recuerdos, tu vienes, montado en una botarga de caballo con una extravagante disfraz de caballero.

-Evangelyne Andrea Marie Rose, pido tu permiso para cortejarte, como es debido-me dijiste bajandote y arrodillandote ofreciendome una rosa blanca.

Creo que talvez puedo soñar un poco mas. Mi hermano Hiroto ha de estar hirviendo de celos. Me rei a carcajadas y cuando me calme.

"caballo".

-Arre-pateaste al caballo y escuche los quejios de Kazemaru y Goenji, no se como aceptaron ayudarte pero lo descubriria. Por ahora me permitiria soñar esto lo valia.

**Overfly - Haruna Luna**

**Goenji - Swam**

**Swam POV**

Cada dia que pasa la culpa me carcomia mas, ya no la podia cargar, pero, eso no justifica el que te haya gritado, el que me enojara, mucho menos el haberte dicho esas cosas, mas aun enfrete de Yuka, te heri y no me lo perdonare.

Lloraba en una esquina de mi cuarto Yuuki entendio mi querer estar sola y se lo agradecia. Tocaron a la puerta no queria abrir, ni recibir a nadie, insistieron, me harte, abri, estabas tu mojado, afuera llovia, supuse que me seguiste, preocupado, me abrazaste.

-Perdoname-dijiste.

-Descuida, perdoname tu a mi-te dije y me aferre a ti.

-Claro-

**Aizome - Mamiko Noto**

**Terumi - Shachi**

**Aphrodite pov**

Me sentia desesperado, no sabia que escribirle, queria decirle lo que sentia por ella pero como decirle que me gustaba de ella, si de ella era para mi como el hermoso y calmado color indigo, mi corazón se calma con su presencia, eso es.

**Furukawa**

**Busco en el interior **

**de tus ojos de miel,**

**el azul perfecto **

**que tiñe las pupilas felinas**

**mas sólo encuentro**

**el índigo de la gloria**

**Ese halo celeste**

**que irradia la eternidad.**

**Volteo al cielo **

**y de todos sus rincones,**

**surgen selvas y selvas**

**de añil penetrante.**

**por entre los zarcos brillos,**

**gotas de llanto,**

**ruedan cual preciosas joyas**

**sobre tu rostro. **

**Mas en las rutilantes**

**miradas de ternura,**

**no existe más azul**

**que esa luminosa luz**

**fugándose cual esperanza**

**de tus ojos aceitunados,**

**en los que sólo vislumbro**

**un índigo celestial.**

**Afuro Terumi**

Suigetsu apreto y guardo la carta para ella erra raro recibir esos presentes pero cualquiera era super especial.

**AKB48 - Kanpekiku no ne**

**Tachimukai - Wolf**

**Wolf pov**

Estoy definitivamentete cansada de por mas amigos que he conocido ninguno que se defina como "Principe azul" y por que pienso en eso si yo nisiquiera cuando era niña creia en eso, asi por que me gusto un chico que aunque no es perfecto es timido y torpe no se porque motivo me trae tras de el.

-YUUKI-le grite para que viniera a mi cuarto

-QUE, otra vez-me dijo cuando fue al cuarto y de inmediato fue a buscar escoba y recojedor pues mi cuarto estaba repleto de flores.

-A veces pienso que seris bueno regresar su daño a mis antiguos novios-me dije con sonrisa malevola creo que definio Yuuki, encontre a alguien mejor asi que ya no tenia por que arrepentirme de decirlo.

**ClariS - Don't cry**

**Hiroto - Lizard**

**Hiroto Pov**

Siempre que estaba sola, ella lloraba no la comprendia, no sabia por que lo hacia, me quedaba viendola y cuando por fin queria hablarle y consolarla, sus amigas aparecian para ella, por que tenia ese temor de acercarmele, somos amigos no?, entonces que temia. Yuuki me habia dicho que tenias problemas muy fuertes.

Y hoy te vuelvo a ver tan triste y destrozada, quiero que estes bien pero no se que decirte, no se que hacer por ti, me arme de valor, me arrodille a tu altura te abraze y tu a mi.

-Ya no llores-te dije.

-No mas-me dijiste y te calmaste

Eso me alivio.

**ClariS - Nakanai yo**

**Iruka - Handa**

**Iruka Pov**

Estaba triste creo que todas lo estabamos, era hora de regresar a casa, tal vez ya casi no veriamos a Raimon, pero extrañaria mucho a todos Endo, Kaze, Goenji... Handa.

No pienso llorar despues de todo, podremos llamarnos, mandar mensajes, pero no sera lo mismo que charlar con el.

Ya estabamos todos en la caravana relampago, una a una nos dejaban en casa, nos despediamos solo de los chicos ya que entre nosotras nos seguiriamos viendo, al final quedamos Yuuki y yo, la bajaron a ella y Kaze la acompaño, solo se despediria de ella, hablaron, se rieron, el le dio un regalo era un jersey del Raimon que ella habia usado, se volvio a subir despues de recibir un abrazo de Yuuki, al final me dejaron a mi, lloraba sin darme cuenta, Handa vino y me abrazo, y ya no estaba triste lejos de ellos o cerca no nos harian falta estarian espiritualmente.

**LiSA - Crossing field**

**Ichinose - Kitsune**

**Ichinose POV**

Me habia dolido hacerle daño, no espero que me perdone, pero yo no sentia nada por ella, todo lo sentia por ti no quiero alguien mas em mi vida, solo espero que no pienses que yo te hare lo mismo.

-Supe lo que paso con Lika-me dijiste.

-Yuuki te dijo no-te pregunte y asentiste-no era mi intencion lastimarla, pero yo a ella no la quiero de manera que ella a mi-

-Si fue por mi, no quiero que esto haya pasado-me dijiste arrepentida

-No, fue por mi por que yo quiero una persona en mi vida-

-A quien?-me preguntaste ingenua.

-A ti-dije y te tome la mano, tu correspondiste y me regalaste una sorrisa, la cual estaba dispuesro a cuidar.

**Acabe.**

**Chicas se lo dedico de todo corazon a ustedes creo que los pondre de 2 en 2 en un fic aparte**

**Que si gustan les puedo mandar un link de descarga como un libro**

**Se que algunas situaciones no van muy apegadas a lo que refleja la cancion, pero fue lo que llego a mi loca, rara, inocente, antiyaoi, antiyuri, antihentai, antiecchi, suprr enamorada (de IK,SU,SK) y Fanfictineter cabeza.**

**Espero les guste mucho**

**Si quieren que vuelva a hacer el reto, claro, con otras canciones dejenme:**

**REVIEWS**

**Si alguien lo quiere intentar me encantaria leer lo que escriban, pero eso ya es de ssu eleccion.**

**El poema, los Ocs, ni las canciones, mucho menos los chicos de inazuma eleven me pertenecen, todo es de sus respectivos autores, creadores, dueños, etc.**


End file.
